PSYCHO-DIARY
by webidolchiu94
Summary: Yuno wishes to see Yukki. She wishes. The universe obeys once again. But...this isn't the past. Where, no, when exactly is this? And just where is Yukiteru? [Note: upcoming chapters may be pretty violent]
1. Chapter 1

Yuno looked at the corpse devoid of Yukiteru's mind and heart. Her eyes were two blank pink disks. She gripped the knife in her hands and lowered her head. The blood dripped slow and thick off the sharpened blade.

Even in the end he loved her. It wasn't the same as the last universe, but he had loved her all the same. In her diary the event that had bonded them together was still written there, despite the fact that the universe hasn't ended.

_ HAPPY END:_

_Yukki and I come together._

But after that entry was another one, one you had to scroll down several times to find.

_I had to kill Yukki. He told me to. What have I done? _

"What...have I done?"

Yukiteru was the only one she ever trusted. She had followed his words and struck him down in cold blood. Murder. It had never bothered her before to kill her friends, or even the other diary users.

Yuno dropped the knife. With the tears pouring out of her eyes, she sniffed and shut her eyes. She wished to go to a time where Yukiteru was alive. Anywhere would be fine. Even if it happened before they were given the diaries. Even if he couldn't recognize her at all, Yuno would just be happy with seeing him.

Because, what was the use of being a goddess...if you couldn't bring back the one you loved most?

* * *

There was an explosion of light and sound. Yuno was hurtled through the air like a bag of flour. She was going to see Yukki soon, so Yuno just let the universe do what it may. It was obeying her wish, so nothing else really mattered right now. As the time-stream surged around her, she felt a pang of pain in her chest.

Something was wrong. This wasn't right.

Looking around frantically, Yuno descended upon the city upsidedown. If she hadn't been so distracted by the scenery, maybe she would have reacted in time.

All around her, instead of the modest city with few skyscrapers and surrounded by homes... it was a gathering of massive buildings that stretched higher than she could think possible. It was a marvelous city of glittering lights and buildings.

But the beautiful sight didn't last long for Yuno. She hit the ground headfirst.

* * *

**_Sorry for starting yet another story. If you want to join the PSYCHO-DIARYcommittee, and help me write this, you are welcome to it! Just PM me and I'll credit you at the end of the chapter you help to write._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I had this chapter written already, so you all might as well enjoy it.**_

* * *

"I've never seen anything like it."

A heart monitor beeped at a steady rhythm from beside the medical cot. Unconscious on the bed was Yuno Gasai, recovering from the trauma of falling out of the sky without warning into the city. She had no identification, no PSYCHO-PASS device—not even a portable holography unit.

She came in wearing a black robe ripped to tatters, and multiple bandages on her arms. Her head injury was somewhat severe, and it was a wonder that she was alive still.

This girl who came falling out of the sky.

Because she had no form of identification available, they had to use her DNA profile. For Japan, they had an extensive library of every citizen's DNA, dating back several decades.

What was most shocking of it all, was that when it finally registered with a match, it correctly identified her as a missing person. The only problem was that she had gone missing quite a while back. More than just a few years.

Yuno Gasai. The rightful owner of the largest bank in the country, and all their assets.

Only one problem: her PSYCHO-PASS was extremely murky. It was a deep Cerise Pink, and it showed no indication of changing. Likewise, her crime coefficient had registered at 165: at the level of a latent criminal's.

That only meant one thing, and one thing only.

**Five years later…**

"Hey, Yuno," said Kagari across from her, "what happened last night?" The redhead stabbed the meatball with his fork and waved it around. His usual lunch mate, Akane, had decided to skip out on him, so he had to settle for the only Enforcer available at the time. She was a real beauty, that was for sure, but he knew full well that the girl was crazier than a truck full of cats, the stench of insane just lingered in the air around her.

Despite that her PSYCHO-PASS was at an acceptable hue (for an Enforcer, at least), so Kagari was never too concerned about Yuno flipping out on him.

"I'm not sure what you mean." In front of her was a plate full of udon mixed with a soy/hoisin/sesame flavored sauce. Beside it was a cupcake with pink frosting, and a small batch of bok choy in a garlic-butter dressing. She never could comprehend why he always lingered around her unnecessarily. They weren't even in the same unit. It was a little confusing for the pinkette why these men insisted on speaking to her, when she never was interested in any of them.

Kagari thought of asking Yuno for some of her food, but he prudently decided not to. "Don't lie to me. I'm obviously talking about the case with Inspector Ichizen."

It was a simple case of naivety being the downfall of an inexperienced Inspector. There was no doubt that Yuno should have listened to her gut and pursued the suspect alongside her Inspector, but he had aims of hogging the glory to himself, and ordered her to hang back.

"It's simple," said Yuno, popping a forkful of noodle into her mouth. She swallowed it and licked her lips. "He died because I listened to him."

"He died...because..." Kagari blinked in surprise and leaned forward, lowering his voice to a harsh whisper. "Wait. He _died_?"

Yuno was unconcerned about the distress evident on Kagari's face. "Did the Chief not tell anyone else yet? I'm surprised. The funeral is in two days." Surprisingly she spoke in an even monotone, and did not express any guilt at what had happened.

"How can you be so calm about this?" asked Kagari, disbelieving the death of one of their newest officers. He was more concerned about the state of her criminal coefficient. She may have been a latent criminal, like himself, but Kagari didn't want his comrade to be executed.

"My hue hasn't clouded a single bit. I'm fine." She sipped from the soft drink in front of her and sighed at his response. This had happened the entire day since she came in to work. It was fairly annoying. "I may have amnesia but...I what I do remember is: I am very familiar with death."

"I just don't get you, Yuno. Sometimes I wonder what you used to do before this gig, because you're way too creepy to be human. But, of course..."

"I couldn't tell you, myself," she replied for the 59th time since she arrived a year ago.

* * *

_**I'm still accepting people into the PSYCHO-DIARY ****committee. Submit a piece of work you've written, to audition!**_


End file.
